darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Nass
Boss Nass was briefly a PC played by Sally before becoming an NPC. He was the leader of the Gungans. The Phantasmal Malevalence When Captain Tarpals brought Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar Binks to Nass, Nass was going to punish them because humans weren't allowed in Otoh Gunga. The Jedi tried to talk him out of punishing them, but to little avail. Finally, Nass agreed to let them go if the Jedi agreed to help Jar Jar find the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Qui-Gon used the Force Ability Suggestion on Nass, and he gave them a bongo to pilot underwater to the Naboo capital of Theed. When the Jedi and Jar Jar returned to the shore leading to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga, they came with R2-D2, Anakin, Queen Amidala and her whole entourage. Jar Jar went to Otoh Gunga alone while the others waited for him to return from there and give a report. He arrived and reported that the Gungans had all left the city to go to the secret hiding place in the swamp, to make exlopding soap bubbles for the fight filled with electric mosquitoes, and that these bubbles would be piled on the backs of the dinosaur ponies. Jar Jar led them to the hiding place, where they met the Gungans headed by Boss Nass and Captain Tarpals. The Queen appealed to the Gungans for aid, but was refused by Nass. She asked Jar Jar to negotiate. Jar Jar told Nass that they should help the Naboo humans defeat the Trade Federation droids, and then they could retrieve the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. Nass agreed, but Jar Jar insisted he should demand payment for their aid: 10 humans per day so the Gungans would never have to worry about food again. At this point, Padme came forward to reveal that she, Padme Amidala was the real Queen of Naboo. She offered to sacrifice herself to the Gungans to save her people. Fortunately, Anakin came up with a better solution. He pointed out to Nass that without their help, the Gungans couldn't get to the Trade Federation orbital headquarters where the Orb was, and it'd be shame if someone should destroy the hq and the Orb along with it. Nass backed down, and agreed to help the humans. Everyone made their strategy. Jar Jar would lead the Gungans to fight the droid army by attacking them with the soap bubbles. Qui-Gon suggested they fill up the bubbles with water from the geysers at high tide. Meanwhile, everyone else would storm the palace through the hangar and take the Fed leaders captive. Jar Jar took charge of the Gungan army and led them into battle with a rousing speech. After the Trade Federation was defeated, everyone was back together at the palace (except for Qui-Gon, who'd been killed by Darth Maul) where they were greeted by Palpatine, who announced that he'd been elected Chancellor. He also casually mentioned that as a retired Jedi, he had the courtesy title of Darth Sidious. He warned, however, that Valorum had disappeared like a phantom, and may become a menace. Now that they had the Orb, Obi-Wan insisted on giving it back to the Gungans, and Palpatine reluctantly agreed. Everyone was present for Qui-Gon's funeral, where his body was being cremated. Obi-Wan promised Anakin he would train him in the ways of the Jedi. A big victory celebration was performed at the palace, where Padme formally gave back the Lost Orb to Boss Nass. A New Generation If Boss Nass was still alive 32 years later, and was still living on Naboo at the time, then he would most likely have been killed along with everyone else on Naboo when Darth Vader ordered the planet's destruction from the laser of the Peace Moon.